


Everything will be fine. I will make sure of it.

by PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER



Category: Yandere Simulator
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Original Character Death(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Tags Are Fun, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER/pseuds/PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER
Summary: Here sum Yandere! Budo x Yandere-Chan. pls read.





	Everything will be fine. I will make sure of it.

 

 

    The night was crisp as it should be, it's just entering the spring season, of course. The Shizuka Town was alive tonight, bright lights, laughter and joy was seen all over the place. 

 

    Ayano was going to the town tonight, she had groceries to buy. With her bag full, she starts to make her way back to her home. She weave her path through an sketchy alleyway near the town square. There were a couple of drunk men, probably too drunk at this hour. 

 

    “Heeeyyy there pretty girl. Why don't you sit in our lap? We promise to give you a good time…” One of them spoke to her. They giggled. Ayano gave them a glance and they said walked faster. She wasn't down to make any trouble tonight. Plus, she said she didn't bring her knife. 

 

    Ayano went and gone, her silhouette gone from the alleyway. One of the people that cat-called her, pats the other next to him. “Don't worry, my friend. We'll get another slut.” “Yeah, I guess, but but did you see her legs, what I'd give for it to wrap around my-” 

 

    Crack! Thump! 

 

    “Hmm dude..?”

 

    Crack! Thump! 

 

    “I don't really want you to say that.”

 

* * *

 

_“-Breaking news, two coworkers are found dead in a ditch on the seventeenth alley on Shizuka Town, there are no trace of the suspect as of yet. Police say-”_

 

    Budo closes the television with a smile. Mission complete. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the ff! I've been thinking about exploring this au but I'm a bit hesitant. If you guys want me to make more, please comment down below!


End file.
